Friends Multiplied By Science
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Twlight Sparkle goes to the Grant Mansion again and brings her friends this time. How will they fare against the Galactic Monsters? Done as a request for paradise dazzleshine. :)


**paradise dazzleshine asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls belongs to Hasbro. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Newtork and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Friends Multiplied By Science**

Twilight Sparkle finished up her homework and turned to the other girls in the room. All her friends were there as they had decided to work on homework together. Sunset Shimmer was helping Fluttershy and Rarity with some Math problems, Pinkie Pie was putting away her finished homework and pulling out cupcakes for everyone to enjoy. How she put the cupcake tray into her backpack and the cupcakes didn't get smashed was beyond anyone, but the cupcakes were delicious as Pinkie Pie was a superb baker.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were testing each other in Science by giving each other written questions and answering them without looking at their books, like a written test in a way. They smiled as they both found they did very well on the tests they gave each other. "We'll ace that science test tomorrow for sure!" Applejack said before looking at the others. "How about y'all? Ready for those tests tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

"I hope so," Fluttershy said softly.

"Don't worry, you will," Sunset Shimmer said kindly. "You guys have all worked hard to study for these tests. I have no doubt you'll all do great."

"Thank you, Sunset," Rarity said, giving her a grateful smile for the kind words.

Twilight picked up a familiar pendant and smiled. "Hey, I have an idea," she said. "Why don't we all take a break? I'd love for you guys to meet my friends at the Grant Mansion."

She had told them about her adventures to another dimension and they had been amazed to hear of a lady who lived in a huge mansion with her brothers. "That sounds like fun," Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"Um, are you sure your friend won't mind us dropping in?" Fluttershy said.

"I'm sure," Twilight said. "Don't worry. She's really nice and you guys will like her brothers. They're really nice too."

With that, she opened up the pendant and entered the coordinates, making a portal appear in front of them and leading the way inside. After all seven of them were inside, the portal closed on their end and opened on the other end, revealing a room that was not only vast, but amazingly decorated.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie said in amazement.

Even Rarity was impressed. "The style and colors definitely compliment each other," she said admiringly.

Twilight looked around. "Hmm. Miss Rachel must be here somewhere," she said. "Let's see if we can go find her."

"Hope she doesn't mind us looking around," Sunset Shimmer said softly.

"Well, if she gets upset, we can always apologize to her," Applejack said. "But from what Twilight said, Miss Rachel seems okay with surprise visits from friends."

Suddenly, a white figure appeared. "Who are you?!" It demanded.

A werewolf came out, snarling. "Intruders!" It said.

"Um, Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer said with a whimper. "Does your friend by chance have a werewolf for a guard dog and a ghost for a friend?"

Twilight swallowed hard. "Not that I know of," she admitted.

"Get them!" The ghost exclaimed.

The seven girls screamed in fear and ran, getting separated as they tried to escape.

* * *

Twilight ran fast and found the basement. Deciding to hide down there, she hurried down the steps, turning into the first room she found with an open door and she shut the door behind her, panting hard as she began shaking, wondering if maybe she and her friends weren't at the Grant Mansion. Movement sounded behind her and she spun around to find a mummy looking at her. She gasped before blinking in surprise. "Snare-Oh?" She asked, gazing at him. "Um, are you trying a new look?"

The mummy ambled forward, his purple eyes glaring at her. "How do you know my brother?" He asked her, his voice growling.

Now Twilight was getting scared and she tried to open the door, but just as she did, bandages wrapped around her and pulled her away from the door. "You're not going anywhere, intruder," her captor hissed. "Now, answer my question. How do you know my brother?"

She trembled, her eyes wide behind her glasses as she whimpered, her fear stealing her voice.

Kuphulu looked at the girl in front of him and something about her struck him as familiar. He looked deeper into her eyes and she swallowed hard before his eyes widened. "Wait a minute," he said, recognizing her. "You're the human eagle, aren't you? Twilight Sparkle?"

She blinked. "How...?" She asked.

"My brother told me about you," he said, letting her go. "Snare-Oh is my big brother."

"So...my friends and I are at the Grant Mansion?" She asked hopefully.

"That's right," he said with a smile. "My name's Kuphulu."

Twilight sighed in relief. "Nice to meet you, Kuphulu," she said with a smile.

He grinned and pulled her closer in a hug. "And now it's time to give you the Grant Mansion welcome," he said, his fingers wiggling into her side.

She squeaked and began laughing. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed out, trying to escape.

"Nope. Not a chance, kiddo," he said as he set her on his bed and lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage and blew a big raspberry into her sensitive stomach, making her squeal with laughter.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the mansion..._

Fluttershy screamed as she ran with the werewolf hot on her heels. She liked animals, but vicious animals did scare her a bit, especially when they were snarling at her with drool dripping out of their mouths.

She ran into a room, but before she could close the door to protect herself, the werewolf bounded in, shutting the door behind him. Whimpering, Fluttershy curled up into a ball on the ground and closed her eyes, hoping if she appeared small, he'd leave her alone. But to her dismay, she heard him slowly approaching her. Swallowing, she held out a shaky hand. "Good...doggie," she said in a small voice.

When she felt a wet nose touch her hand, she drew it back quickly, afraid he would bite her as she curled back up, scared. She then felt a gentle nudge, but stayed still.

"Hey, girl. It's okay," she heard a voice say.

Opening her eyes, she looked around cautiously before seeing the werewolf was sitting down beside her, but he wasn't snarling at her. "You're not a normal intruder, are you?" He asked.

She gasped. "You...You can talk?" She asked.

He smiled. "That I can," he said. "Cause I'm an alien werewolf."

Fluttershy swallowed hard. "Um, are you going to eat me?" She asked timidly.

He chuckled before a gleam came to his eyes. "Actually...," he said. "That's not a bad idea."

She went to run, but he pounced on her, pinning her down. She squeaked in fear and whimpered, but was puzzled when he gently nudged her shirt up just enough to expose her belly button and he grinned before he began licking her stomach.

Giggles poured out of the shy girl as she squirmed, but the alien had her pinned securely and when his tongue wiggled against her belly button, she squealed.

"Well, well. Look how ticklish you are," he said teasingly.

She looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath. She then saw him grin. "Looks like it's up to me to give you the Grant Mansion welcome," he said. "And I'm going to do it by eating up that cute, ticklish tummy of yours."

Fluttershy was in stitches as he tickled her stomach all over with his claws and tongue. While he was gentle, it tickled like crazy and she couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Pinkie Pie ran into a dark room and she glanced around, feeling a bit nervous. While she normally wasn't afraid of the dark and she liked getting scared for fun, the scare she and her friend had gotten downstairs wasn't fun.

Suddenly, something clapped over her mouth and she let out a muffled scream and struggled, but another arm came around her, trapping her arms against her. "What do we have here?" Came a deep voice from behind her. She froze, whimpering.

The lights came on and she slowly turned her head to meet a pale face with a green mask looking at her. She then saw his sharp teeth and swallowed hard. "I'll take my hand away from your mouth if you don't scream, understand?" He asked.

She nodded and he kept his word. She looked at him. "Um...you're not in costume, are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not," he said, his green eyes flashing.

Though afraid, she grew curious. "What kind of vampire are you?" She asked before gasping as her eyes lit up. "Are you a vampire for a new movie? Or, ooh, one from Hollywood who acts in movies? Could I get your autograph? Where are you from?"

The rapid-fire questions surprised him and he placed a hand over her mouth to stop her questions. "I'm a Vladat, an alien vampire," he said. "No, I'm not in movies or from Hollywood. I'm from a far away planet called Anur Transyl."

He then smirked. "And now that you're calmer, you need a tickle torture."

She squeaked and tried to back away. "Wait! I'm really ticklish!" She protested. "Though I do like being tickled," she admitted as an afterthought.

"Then laugh for me," he said with a smile as he gently grabbed her and his hands went for her stomach, his fingers wiggling rapidly there.

She squealed and squirmed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" She laughed out.

"Oh, it does, hmm?" He asked teasingly, lifting her up into his arms and setting her down on his bed. "Then this will really tickle."

He lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage and blew a big raspberry right onto her belly button. Pinkie Pie squealed with laughter, squirming as the Vladat kept up the ticklish raspberries.

* * *

Rainbow Dash normally wasn't afraid, but when she saw the scary ghost was after her, she grew afraid and ran to find a way out, but before she could even try, striped tentacles caught her, forcing her to stop running. "Now then, what to do with you?" The ghost pondered as a few of his tentacles waved gently about.

The rainbow-haired girl squirmed, yelping in surprise when one tentacle brushed against her neck. The ghost looked at her and smiled. "Ah, you're ticklish?" He asked, his voice becoming playful. "Well then. Let me see how ticklish you are, little one."

Tentacles began squirming all over her neck, underarms, sides, and stomach, making the athletic girl burst into laughter and struggle to get away, but the ghost chuckled.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who's my ticklish prisoner?" He cooed to her, making her laugh harder.

* * *

 _In another part of the Mansion..._

Rarity had run into a vampire and instantly fainted, forcing him to catch her. Vamps sighed as he picked up the girl in his arms and set her down on the bed, sitting beside her after getting a bowl of cold water and a washcloth. Dipping the washcloth into the cold water, he gently brushed it over her forehead and face.

She opened her eyes slowly as the cold water helped her recover, but she screamed when she saw her captor and would have fainted again if he hadn't grabbed her with his telekinesis. "Calm down," he said, his voice gentle. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, right!" She said. "You're a vampire!"

"You're half-right," he said. "I'm an alien vampire. A Vladat, to be exact."

She tried to get away, but his telekinesis was strong. "Hmm. I know what you need," he said, going down to her feet and slipping off her purple boots.

"What are you doing?" She panicked.

"Oh, nothing," he replied with a smirk. "Just this."

He began tickling her socked feet and she instantly laughed. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He teased her. "Who's got ticklish feet?"

When his tickling fingers moved to her calves, she lost it and squealed, indicating he had found her major tickle spot and from the look of his grin, he was going to keep tickling her there for a bit.

* * *

Applejack growled as she kicked her legs and beat her fists on the back of her captor as she was slung over his shoulder. "Put me down, varmit!" She yelled, struggling more.

She had run into him in her mad haste to escape and he had easily caught her and he was strong if he was able to hold her while she struggled. "Let me go!" She demanded.

She heard him chuckle. "You're a fiesty one, aren't you?" He asked in amusement.

"Put me down or you'll find out just how fiesty I am!" She threatened.

To her surprise, he just laughed before lifting her off his shoulder and holding her down as he strapped her to an exam table. She struggled, but the restraints held. "Let me go!" She demanded. "I'm not going to be your blasted guinea pig!"

"No, but you are going to be my next tickle victim," he replied.

That caught her off guard. "Say what now?" She asked, unsure if she heard him right.

He wiggled his fingers at her and she realized she heard him loud and clear. "Uh, can we perhaps start over?" She asked nervously, squirming in her restraints.

He just grinned. "How ticklish are you, little cowgirl?" He asked before tickling her underarms. Laughter exploded from her as she wondered how in the world he knew that her underarms were her weak spot.

He grinned some more. "Well, well, look at that," he said in amusement. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Her laughter grew louder when he used the tickle words.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer panted as she found a way out, but looked to see where her friends were. Not finding them behind her, she immediately went to look for them, not willing to leave them behind.

"And where are you going, young one?" An unfamiliar voice asked before she felt something wrap around her and she turned sharply to find a mummy behind her. His tendrils were tying her up and she tried to escape, but the tendrils were quicker and she found herself rapidly tied up. She looked at him.

"Where are my friends?" She asked. "What have you done to them?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know where your friends are," he said. "But I do know this. You don't look like a burglar."

She shook her head. "I'm not," she said. "Twilight brought us here to meet her friend, Miss Rachel, and Miss Rachel's brothers."

He blinked. "Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle?" He asked.

It was now her turn to blink. "Yes, but...how do you know her name?" She asked.

He chuckled. "She didn't tell you that Rachel's brothers are aliens, did she?" He asked.

Sunset blinked again. "Aliens?" She repeated.

Something tickled her ear and she giggled, bringing her shoulder up to her ear to protect it. "That's right," he said. "My name is Snare-Oh, a Thep Khufan. What is your name, little one?"

As another tendril tickled her other ear, she giggled. "Sunset Shimmer," she managed to say through her giggles.

"That's a pretty name," he said. "So tell me, Sunset Shimmer, where is your most ticklish spot?"

She shook her head, giggling as the tendrils continued tickling her ears, her giggling turning into laughter as cloth fingers and other tendrils joined in, tickling her underarms, sides, knees, ribs, and stomach. She would have collapsed to the floor if Snare-Oh hadn't been holding her up with a few tendrils. He chuckled as he continued tickling her, listening to her contagious giggles and laughter that poured out of her.

* * *

Rachel walked into the house after a long day at work and paused when she saw Snare-Oh tickling a young girl with red-and-yellow hair, who was trying to escape, but was stuck in his grip. "We had some visitors, hmm?" She asked, making Snare-Oh stop the tickle torture and look at her with a smile.

"Twilight came for a visit and brought some friends," he said.

Sunset Shimmer caught her breath and felt the alien mummy release her. She stood up and looked at the older woman. "Miss Rachel?" She guessed.

"That's me," the older woman said with a smile. "And you?"

"Sunset Shimmer," she replied. "We didn't mean to come by unannounced, but Twilight wanted to visit and said you wouldn't mind us dropping in."

Rachel smiled. "I don't mind friends dropping in," she said.

Laughter suddenly reached them and she smiled. "Well, sounds like your friends might have met my brothers like you did."

"Let's go see about 'rescuing' them," Snare-Oh said.

Ten minutes later, the other girls were 'rescued' and introduced to their captors while Twilight hugged Snare-Oh, Whampire, Vamps, and Frankenstrike. All four hugged her back warmly and Snare-Oh playfully ruffled her hair, making her giggle as she ducked away and did her hair back up before she looked somber.

"Twilight? What is it?" Whampire asked in concern.

"Well, my device was supposed to take us to the front door of the Mansion, but...there must have been a glitch because we landed inside the Mansion," she said.

"Hey, that's not your fault," Snare-Oh said gently.

"One thing we've all learned is that magic and portals often have a mind of their own," Frankenstrike said.

"Besides, we got to meet real aliens!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

Whampire chuckled. "She's very bubbly, isn't she?" He asked.

"Very," Applejack said with a laugh.

Rachel smiled. "Well, since you're all here, I insist you girls join us all for lunch," she said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Rarity said with a smile.

"That's very generous of you," Sunset Shimmer said as the others echoed her.

"Oooh! Can I do the desserts? Pretty please?" Pinkie Pie begged, giving Rachel her puppy eyes.

The blonde-haired woman laughed in amusement. "Sure you can, hon," she said.

"Right after we tickle you all," Ghostfreak said as the Galactic Monsters gathered around the girls and chased them once again, capturing them and tickling them to pieces, filling the Mansion with their new friends' laughter.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
